La Ultima Pesadilla
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Despues de perdonarse a si misma y lograr derrotar a Tantabus, Luna creyo que todo habia terminado, pero algo o alguien ha puesto en un sueño eterno a toda Ecuestria provocandoles pesadillas. Ahora Luna con la ayuda de Celestia, Cadance y Twilight deberan enfrentar sus mayores miedos antes de que sea demasiado tarde...
1. Chapter 1

**La Última Pesadilla:**

 **Capitulo 1:**

El amanecer comenzaba en los corredores del castillo de Canterlot, Celestia princesa del sol y una de las gobernantes de Ecuestria se encontraba en sus deberes habituales, que en este caso comenzaban con alzar el sol de aquel nuevo día que comenzaba, luego realizar su aseo acostumbrado junto a sus sirvientes, tomar un desayuno en compañía de su hermana la princesa Luna y luego atender sus deberes reales como lo eran la atención de peticiones de pueblo, atender solicitudes de justicia, así como verificar el correcto funcionamiento de los diversos aspectos políticos y económicos de Ecuestria, y mención aparte también verificar los reportes acerca de la amistad mandados por su estudiante número uno, Twilight Sparkle.

La princesa del sol había por fin terminado su primera tarea del día y se dirigió a sus habitaciones para seguir con su agenda real cuando de improviso un fuerte temblor remeció todo el castillo de Canterlot haciendo que algunos enseres se rompiesen por las ondas sísmicas, cuando los movimientos terminaron la princesa del sol respiro aliviada, aunque estaba acostumbrada a los movimientos sísmicos este ultimo tuvo un aire un tanto extraño para ella aunque no sabía por qué, decidió no pensar más en ello y ver si todos los demás en Canterlot se encontraban bien.

Celestia ya iba a ir a la siguiente estancia cuando vio a Luna mirando un vitral que desafortunadamente era aquel que representaba a Nightmare Moon. Se acerco a ella preguntándose ¿Por qué seguía despierta?

\- ¿Luna? Pensé que te habías ido a descansar. ¿Está todo bien?-

Ella no respondió siguió mirando aquella imagen, Celestia entonces comprendió que Luna se seguía atormentando por su pasado.

\- Ya no debes preocuparte por eso. Ahora estas aquí conmigo y nunca voy a dejar que nada malo te ocurra otra vez- dijo la princesa del sol extendiendo un ala intentando rodear a Luna esta se aparto bruscamente alejándose de ella.

-Apuesto que te gusto tomar mi lugar mientras no estaba- Le dijo levantando la vista con una mirada fulminante y un tono que si bien no era la voz real de Canterlot si se notaba molesta.

-¿Qué dices? Claro que no. Yo deseaba que volvieras, te extrañe querida hermana –Le respondió Celestia.

-Esa es una vil mentira y tú lo sabes. Querías ser la gobernante absoluta, yo nunca te importe- Le dijo Luna secamente- jamás te importe admítelo nunca fui la favorita, la hermana perfecta siempre me hacías a un lado cuando más te necesitaba-

-P-Pero Luna… ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?- Celestia retrocede un poco mientras su hermana se acerca.

-¡Porque te odio! ¡Siempre te odie!– grito Luna.

Celestia se quedo inmóvil, esas palabras llegaron directamente al corazón, sentía que estaba punto de llorar, hace solo unos minutos estaban desayunando tranquilamente ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió en tan poco tiempo?

\- ¡Tú me exiliaste! ¿Tienes idea cuanto sufrí?–Le dijo Luna con ojos vidriosos.

-Y-Yo… También sufrí. Yo solo quería tenerte de nuevo a mi lado–Le dijo casi susurrando Celestia- No tengo palabras para disculparme por lo que hice… solo te pido que por favor…-

-¡Te odio!- interrumpió Luna gritando- ¡Perdí mil años de mi vida! ¡Jamás podre recuperar el tiempo perdido! ¡Y todo es por tu culpa! ¡TU ME ARRUINASTE LA VIDA!- Grito Luna para después darle la espalda.

-¡Luna hermanita, no me odies! ¡Por favor, no me odies! Te lo suplico… ¡No me odies!... –Le grito Celestia pero su hermana no volteaba a verla, se dejo caer completamente devastada por las palabras de su hermana, lloro como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida - Por favor Luna, no me odies, te lo suplico… - Fue entonces que vio frente a sus ojos lo que mas temía...

Su hermana comenzó a ser absorbida por la oscuridad para surgir como la malvada Nightmare Moon, la reina de la noche se dio la vuelta encarando a una devastada Celestia, atacándola con una poderoso rayo que arrojo a la monarca del sol varios metros por el pasillo hasta que golpeo con fuerza el muro. Se levanto con dificultad mientras en su rostro se notaba la tristeza y el dolor y de improviso escucho una risa maligna resonando en todo el recinto. La princesa reconoció aquella voz, limpiándose las lagrimas cambio su semblante por uno más serio, pero sus ojos lucían rojos por el llanto.

\- Muéstrate Sombra, se que eres tu- grito Celestia

Aquella voz volvió a reír a carcajadas, volteo a donde provenía la risa y se encontró con el unicornio oscuro frente a ella.

\- Celestia- siseo el unicornio. El rey Sombra rió de manera enloquecida- Es un honor y un placer volver a verte -

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Respóndeme! – Ordeno Celestia al unicornio oscuro.

Sombra no contesto, su cuerno se ilumino lanzando un hechizo de múltiples cristales oscuros sobre la princesa del sol quien a duras penas pudo esquivarlos para contraatacar rápidamente con un rayo golpeando al unicornio quien atravesó uno de los vitrales de palacio, Celestia al ver que había ganado algo de tiempo llamo a sus guardias reales, al no recibir respuesta corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos mientras gritaba por ayuda, sin embargo noto que estaba sola, no había guardias ni servidumbre… no había nadie.

\- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- dijo con cierto temor

Doblo en una esquina esperando encontrar algunos guardias, en su lugar encontró a Cadance caminando por el pasillo.

\- ¡Cadance!- grito llamando la atención de la princesa de cristal que se detuvo tan solo escucho su nombre –Es bueno encontrarte, debemos salir de aquí… hay que evacuar el castillo y buscar ayuda ¿Dónde está la guardia real y Shining Armor?-

Su sobrina se dio la vuelta con una expresión arrogante. Celestia no entendió que pasaba e intento hablar con ella.

\- Cadance ¿Qué sucede?-

\- Lo que sucede Celestia…- respondió Cadance mientras un circulo de fuego verde la rodeaba- … Es que pronto todo terminara- rio desjuiciadamente mientras las flamas la envolvían revelando su verdadera identidad- ¿me extrañaste?- dijo con cinismo.

La inesperada presencia de Chrysalis tomo por sorpresa a la princesa Celestia quien no esperaba en un mismo día tener que lidiar con la reina Changeling, el extraño regreso de Nightmare Moon y el Rey Sombra.

Antes de que Celestia pudiera contestar o atacar, Sombra volvió al recinto como si el ataque de la princesa del sol no le hubiese hecho nada, detrás de él Nightmare Moon apareció riendo con malicia…

Celestia se encontraba rodeada por tres adversarios de gran poder, estaba completamente sola.

Las fuerzas combinadas de Nightmare Moon, Sombra y Chrysalis era mucho para Celestia quien fue rápidamente doblegada por ambos, la situación no podría ser peor para la princesa cuando el movimiento sísmico se volvió a repetir nuevamente haciendo que ahora las paredes del castillo comenzaran a agrietarse la princesa intento mantener el equilibrio pero cayó sobre sus rodillas, miro extrañada de que ninguno de sus adversarios parecían afectados por el movimiento telúrico.

Celestia trato de pararse cuando el piso abajo de ella se rompió haciendo que la alicornio cayera hasta el primer piso del castillo donde apenas pudo frenar su caída. Al ponerse de pie noto que se encontraba en el salón del trono y para su sorpresa (o alivio) se encontró a su estudiante Twilight Sparkle en compañía de sus amigas portando los elementos de la armonía.

-Oh… Twilight mi fiel estudiante, me alegra verlas a todas- pero el alivio no le duro muy poco cuando de improviso noto que los ojos de todas las mane six se pusieron color verde y sus pupilas rojas al tiempo que unas extrañas auras negras rodeaban a cada poni y los comenzaban a convertir en versiones oscuras de ellas.

\- ¿Twilight? ¿Qué está pasando?-

\- No pueden escucharte- Sombra apareció atrás de Celestia- Ellas ahora están bajo mi control total- explico el rey Sombra.

\- No, eso no puede ser-

Sombra volvió a reír - Solo observa. Mis fieles sirvientes ataquen a su querida princesa Celestia- Twilight y las demás colocaron en formación reuniendo suficiente magia para atacar a la princesa con una versión oscura del rayo de la armonía.

La princesa del Sol recibió el rayo el cual hizo que la alicornio atravesara un muro del castillo y terminase estrellada en un cráter en el centro de Canterlot, la princesa estaba totalmente confundida y asustada no podía entender cómo es que este día se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, levanto la mirada, notando con horror como Changelings y ponis corrompidos estaban destrozando Canterlot, luego aquel temblor se volvió a repetir nuevamente al tiempo que Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis, Sombra y las mane six corrompidas se acercaban a donde se encontraba ella.

\- Te das cuenta Celestia. Todo se terminó, estas acabada y nadie puede ayudarte- dijo Sombra acercándose lentamente hacia la alicornio – Siempre fuiste una inútil siempre dependiendo de los demás para pelear por ti, incapaz de protegerlos, ni a tu hermana, a tu reino, mucho menos a ti misma… no eres nada –

Celestia comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, las palabras de Sombra se mezclaron con el recuerdo de aquella vez que tuvo que desterrar a su hermana cuando no pudo hacer nada por ella para salvarla de la oscuridad y ahora viendo a su reino siendo destruido frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo le dolía en lo más profundo… pues Sombra tenía razón…

Como si no fuese suficiente, atrás de donde se encontraba ella el piso comenzó a agrietarse y algo como una bruma azul oscuro comenzó a alzarse por el cielo oscureciéndolo completamente para luego tomar la forma de una especie de forma demoniaca quien miraba con unos ojos rojos a la princesa, sus adversarios ni perdieron tiempo y la atacaron al unísono.

Justo cuando todo parecía perdido un haz de luz color azul nocturno atravesó el cielo oscurecido replegando a todos los atacantes de la princesa Celestia, para luego revelarse como la princesa Luna.

Celestia no sabía si sentirse aliviada o preocupada, después de lo que estaba pasando no sabía que pensar. Cuando sus agresores recuperaron la visión volvieron a la carga pero antes de que el ataque se hubiese consumado Luna hizo relumbrar su cuerno e inmediatamente ella y Celestia fueron transportadas a otro sitio en medio de un haz de luz muy potente que dejo cegada momentáneamente a su hermana mayor. Cuando el resplandor hubo terminado y Celestia recupero la visión se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, recostada sobre su cama y que afuera era de noche. Junto a su cama estaba su hermana menor quien la miraba con una sonrisa y una expresión de total alivio al ver a su hermana mayor sana y salva.

Celestia estaba algo confundida más porque su habitación estaba igual que siempre antes de que comenzara aquel temblor que dio inicio a hechos tan funestos.

\- Tranquila querida hermana. Todo está bien- dijo Luna abrazando a su hermana, intentando tranquilizarla, parecía estar temblando de terror.

\- Luna ¿Qué fue todo eso? -

\- Solo un sueño…- explico Luna- mejor dicho una pesadilla -

\- ¿Que dices? ¿Un sueño? Pero… se sintió muy real -

Luna entonces le explico de manera simple que todo lo que había pasado hace un momento no había sido más que un sueño, un producto de su imaginación.

\- Ya todo ha pasado querida hermana, tranquilízate… afortunadamente llegue a tiempo-

\- Pero entonces…- Celestia miro a su hermana a los ojos, se notaba al borde de las lagrimas- … ¿Luna tu no… tu no… no me odias…?-

\- Jamás podría odiarte Celestia… - dijo Luna abrazándola con más fuerza- Eres mi hermana y yo siempre voy a quererte -

\- ¿A pesar de lo que hice?- Celestia no podía contener más su llanto…

\- No tenias otra opción - respondió Luna con calma - Me convertí en una amenaza para todos. Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer…-

\- Perdóname Luna… por favor perdóname… lo siento… lo siento mucho… perdóname por favor… sobre todo perdóname por ser una inútil… - Celestia comenzó a llorar. Luna le permitió desahogarse de todos sus miedos y angustias. La princesa de la noche sabía que no había nada que perdonar solo la dejo seguir mientras ella acariciaba suavemente su crin. Luna ya había logrado perdonarse por todo el daño que había causado siendo Nightmare Moon pero Celestia era otra historia, ella seguía sintiéndose culpable de todo el daño que le causo a su pequeña hermana debido a su egoísmo.

Una vez calmada, Celestia le pidió que le explicara todo con más detalle, que había sido todo eso, incluyendo aquel humo que parecía tener vida propia en sus sueños.

\- Te lo explicare todo, te lo prometo, pero no ahora- exclamo Luna tras lo cual hizo relumbrar de nuevo su cuerno de la misma forma que la primera vez haciendo que ambas alicornios fuesen transportadas a otro sitio.

 **Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Un cegador destello apareció en medio del castillo de Ponyville, revelando a las dos princesas alicornio. En cuanto se materializo, Luna fue la primera en avanzar dejando a su hermana un poco confundida…

\- La próxima vez avísame cuando vayas a hacer algo así- exclamo Celestia parpadeando un par de veces- Creo que estoy ciega - bromeo cerrando los ojos y masajeando sus parpados con sus cascos.

\- Lo siento hermana- se disculpo Luna - pero como dije no hay tiempo que perder-

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto la princesa del sol una vez que pudo recuperar la visión- ¿Este es… el castillo de Ponyville? ¿Qué hacemos en el palacio de Twilight?-

La princesa de la Luna ignoro las preguntas de su hermana y avanzo hacia la habitación de Twilight, seguida de su hermana mayor. Al entrar ambas pudieron apreciar a la ex-estudiante de Celestia durmiendo, sin embargo la recién convertida alicornio parecía estar temblando y su rostro reflejaba miedo y angustia. La princesa de la noche tenia un semblante de angustia y preocupación.

\- ¿Twilight?- hablo Celestia en voz baja - Twilight… despierta - la movió suavemente con su casco, sin embargo la alicornio no despertaba ni reaccionaba a los llamados de su maestra.

\- Es inútil Celestia - interrumpió Luna - Ella no despertara tan fácilmente -

\- Luna ¿Que le ocurre a Twilight? – pregunto Celestia con preocupación.

\- Ella está teniendo una pesadilla - explico Luna sencillamente

\- Se que los sueños son tu especialidad pero explícame ¿Qué ocurre? -

\- Te prometo que te explicare todo, pero por ahora quédate junto a ella, entrare en sus sueños para despertarla. Solo quedate con ella -

Luna hizo brillar su cuerno haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran blancos y brillantes por unos segundos para después desaparecer en un destello de luz. Twilight continuaba temblando, emitía ligeros gemidos y movía sus patas como si estuviera huyendo de algo. Celestia se acerco a su estudiante y la cubrió con su ala acurrucándola contra su cuerpo como si intentara protegerla, el problema era que no sabía de que debía protegerla, le susurraba palabras de aliento para calmarla, pero su estudiante seguía asustada y sin despertar. La princesa del sol se sintió incompetente ante la situación, solo podía esperar que Luna se hiciera cargo mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-o-

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Hola? –decía Twilight sin obtener respuesta, mientras caminaba por una oscuridad que parecía no tener fin. Estaba completamente sola y no importaba cuantas veces intentara alumbrar su camino con su magia esta simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Avanzo algunos pasos pero parecía como si aquel lugar fuera infinito. Siguió avanzando por lo que le pareció horas, se mostraba al borde de la desesperación, no sabía qué hacer o adonde ir… finalmente se rindió y se dejo caer exhausta física y mentalmente…

\- Amigas… ¿Dónde están? - una lagrima rodo por su mejilla - Las necesito… princesa por favor ayúdeme- pensó mientras se dejaba llevar por su tristeza, mientras la luz de su cuerno comenzaba a pagarse lentamente- No puedo hacer esto sola… *sniff*… por favor alguien-

\- Twiiiiiliiiiight… -escucho a alguien decir su nombre de manera melódica y al mismo tiempo sombría.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- volvió a preguntar al aire pero no escucho respuesta alguna -por favor, alguien contésteme, no quiero estar sola- comenzaba a escucharse cierto tono de desesperación en su voz

\- Pero tú siempre has estado sola mi querida Twilight- respondió la misma voz que había dicho su nombre resonando en toda la oscuridad.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién eres?-

\- jajajaja… déjame refrescar tu memoria. Recuerdas cuando Discord corrompió a tus amigas volviéndolas lo opuesto a su elemento- dijo aquella voz mostrándole imágenes de la memoria de Twilight.

-¿y exactamente qué quieres demostrar con eso?- preguntaba desafiantemente a aquella voz

-Te demuestro lo sola que siempre has estado, como ves, ellas prefirieron aceptar las mentiras y engaños del espíritu del caos que en tu amistad. O que tal cuando tus "amigas", tu propio hermano, incluso esa inútil de Celestia en vez de apoyarte y creerte, les pareció más fácil creer las mentiras y engaños de una impostora que se hizo pasar por tu niñera-

\- Pero… ellos… ellos no… ¡Ellos siempre podían contar conmigo!- grito intentando encontrar a la fuente de aquella voz, parecía estar en todos lados y a la vez en ninguno.

\- Claro que ellas pueden contar contigo, pero tú realmente nunca pudiste contar con ellas-dijo aquella voz resonando en toda la oscuridad - Dime ¿Dónde están tus supuestas amigas ahora? ¿Eh? Acéptalo, tú siempre has estado sola…-

\- ¡YO NO ESTOY SOLA!- grito pero algo en su interior le decía que era verdad- ¡Yo no… estoy… sola!- su tono empezaba a denotar tristeza.

Finalmente ella se desploma en el suelo llorando con todas su fuerzas. De repente siente como alguien esta parada junto a ella, levanta la vista, frente a sus ojos estaba Rainbow Dash observándola de un modo extraño.

\- ¿Rainbow qué te pasa?- pregunto la alicornio poniéndose en pie

\- ¡Lo que sucede Twilight!- grito Rainbow Dash avanzando hacia su amiga

Twilight comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, hasta chocar de espaldas contra Applejack, quien la miraba con los mismos ojos que su amiga de melena arcoíris.

\- ¡Es que te odiamos!- añadió Applejack

\- Amigas ¿no-no lo entiendo?-

\- La cerebrito no lo entiende- una tercera voz se escucho detrás de ella, era Fluttershy- ¡Te odiamos! -

\- Amigas yo… -respondió Twilight con tristeza

\- ¿Amigas?-dijo la voz de Rarity, mientras la unicornio salía a la vista- Jamás fuimos amigas-

\- Eres la peor amiga que he conocido- Pinkie apareció con su cabello lacio cubriéndole el rostro, su mirada intimidaba a la pobre y asustada unicornio que se vio rodeada de sus amigas mirándola con desprecio e insultándola- Jamás te intereso nuestra amistad-

\- La única razón por la que nos llevamos bien… son los elementos de la armonía-

\- Pero… creí que…-

\- Admítelo… sin Nightmare Moon todo seguiría igual… serias una cerebrito sin amigos…- remato Applejack empujando a la alicornio lavanda al piso.

Twilight no lo podía creer, sus amigas la habían abandonado cuando más las necesitaba.

\- Yo… estoy… sola- dijo lamentándose en el piso, mientras lloraba sin parar, mientras la luz de su cuerno comenzaba a apagarse mas y mas, hasta que solo quedo ella rodeada por la oscuridad…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡No te rindas Twilight!- grito Luna con su voz real de Canterlot resonando en todo el lugar - ¡No creas en sus palabras! –

\- L-Luna- respondió con hilo de voz- No… debe ser mi imaginación… yo… estoy… sola…- se dijo a sí misma.

\- ¡Estaré contigo siempre Twilight, no importa lo que pase! ¡Eres una de mis mejores amigas!-

Luna apareció frente a Twilight, su cuerno brillaba con intensidad alejando la oscuridad a su alrededor. La princesa de la noche le extendió su pesuña a la cual Twilight dudo unos segundos hasta que decidió tomarla.

\- L-Luna… ¿en-en verdad eres tú?…-

La princesa de la noche asintió, abrazando a la recién convertida alicornio cubriéndola con sus alas.

\- Por favor… no me dejes sola…- exclamo Twilight sollozando- no… quiero… estar… sola-

\- No estás sola Twilight- respondió Luna acariciando suavemente la melena de Twilight, intentando reconfortarla- No creas en sus mentiras… solo busca explotar tus miedos más profundos… que en tu caso es el miedo a perder a tus amigas-

\- Pero no son mentiras… estoy sola…-

\- ¿Acaso no estoy yo aquí ahora?-

Twilight la miro a los ojos, estos irradiaban una ternura y calidez que la hicieron despertar de su tristeza.

\- Tus amigas jamás te abandonaron, recuerdas cuando Nightmare Moon regreso y la única esperanza eran los elementos de la armonía ¿No fueron tus amigas las que decidieron acompañarte al Bosque Everfree a pesar de todo?- explico Luna- Cuándo destruí los elementos. Ellas se preocuparon por ti y fueron a buscarte sin importar el peligro- Cuando buscabas el corazón de cristal, ¿no insistió Spike en ayudarte a buscarlo a pesar de que tú te negaste? El cierto que entre ustedes ha habido problemas pero siempre han logrado susperarlos juntas. Tu misma lo dijiste: "La amistad no es sencilla, pero vale la pena luchar por ella"-

Twilight escucho las palabras de la princesa con suma atención, fue entonces que todos los recuerdos de sus amigas pasaron por su mente, haciéndole recuperar su fe, sus fuerzas y sobre todo las esperanzas.

\- En verdad eres tú… si eres tú… Luna- exclamo con alegría Twilight abrazando a la princesa de la noche con más fuerza. Luna le correspondió con igual fuerza y ternura.

\- Mi hermana también está aquí- añadió- ¿Puedes sentirla?-

Twilight cerró los ojos y por un momento le pareció escuchar una suave y gentil voz en su cabeza, de inmediato la reconoció como la voz de Celestia.

\- Si, puedo sentirla… su voz… su calor… jamás estuve sola- Twilight sonrió

\- Nunca lo has estado y jamás lo estarás, recuerda siempre existirán aquellos que quieran arrancar la hermosa flor de la amistad, pero siempre podrás contar con tus amigos para volverla a sembrar -

\- Princesa ¿Que esta pasando? pensé que ya no habrá mas pesadillas después de que vencimos a Tantabus -

\- Te lo prometo Twilight les explicare todo pero por ahora debes despertar -

\- Princesa ¿A dónde va?-

\- Cadance necesita mi ayuda-

\- ¿Cadance?- al escuchar el nombre de su cuñada, Twilight se preocupo- Déjeme ir con usted -

\- Es demasiado peligroso, necesito que le expliques a Celestia donde estoy, alcáncenme cuando lo hagas -

\- De acuerdo, confie en mi princesa Luna -

En un intenso destello azul la princesa de la Noche desapareció frente a Twilight. El sueño de la alicornio lavanda comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco…

Twilight comenzó a abrir los ojos, encontrándose en su habitación, recostada en su cama, como había dicho Luna Celestia estaba junto a ella cubriéndola con su ala de manera maternal.

\- ¿Princesa?- fue lo primero que dijo Twilight al abrir sus ojos completamente

\- Mi querida Twilight estaba muy preocupada- contesto Celestia con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su fiel estudiante.

\- Gracias princesa- respondió al abrazo

\- ¿Dónde está Luna?- pregunto la princesa del sol cuando se separo un poco de sus estudiante

\- Dijo algo sobre ayudar a Cadance-

\- ¿Cadance? ¿Mi sobrina está en peligro?-

\- Princesa ¿Qué está pasando?

\- No lo sé Twilight, me gustaría saberlo. Solo mi hermana sabe a que nos enfrentamos- explico Celestia- Hay que darnos prisa y alcanzar a Luna-

Twilight se levanto de su cama, pero antes de partir recodo a Spike, rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación. El bebe dragón gemia y se agitaba, Twilight se sentía impotente de no poder ayudar a su asistente numero uno y su mejor amigo, lo arropo suavemente y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Una vez asegurada de que Spike se encontraba bien, se acerco a la alicornio de crin multicolor

\- Estoy lista princesa- dijo Twilight. Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno con intensidad, para luego desaparecer en un haz de luz dorado…

 **Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Poco a poco comenzó a recuperar parte de su conciencia, su mente divagaba por momentos y recuerdos que ella misma hubiera preferido que fueran reales. Pero no. La realidad era otra y muy distinta, demasiado real, demasiado horrible. Abrió los ojos y se encontró encerrada en lo que parecía un capullo de color verde; se encontraba colgada boca abajo y apenas podía moverse, el tiempo sin embargo pasaba muy lentamente.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? No lo sabía, no poda recordar nada, solo recordaba que todo estaba bien hacia unos minutos y después sus recuerdos se tornaron en blanco.

\- ¿Shining? ¿Twilight? ¿tía Celestia?- murmuro queriendo que todo eso no fuera más que un mal sueño, aquel líquido verde le impedía emitir cualquier sonido - Auxilio… ayuda… por favor… alguien… - murmuro de nuevo, tratando de hacer fuerza contra las gelatinosas paredes que la aprisionaban.

Intento romper el capullo con sus propias fuerzas pero sus paredes eran demasiado elásticas y viscosas para poder romperlas. Desesperada comenzó a zarandearse hacia los lados, columpiando su pegajosa prisión; al cabo de unos pocos minutos ya estaba mareada y sentía como su estomago se revolvía. En ese momento algo desgarró la pared de su lado derecho, giró un poco la cabeza y vio que era un adorno floral de cristal, idéntico a los que coronaban las columnas del palacio. El desgarre era pequeño pero logro pasar su cuerno por él y haciendo un gran esfuerzo logro romperla aun mas, se oyó como si se hubiera desgarrado una tela y ella cayó al suelo duramente. Se hallaba cubierta de un líquido espeso y viscoso, dio una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a toser más de ese líquido verde, se levanto con torpeza, algo mareada.

-¡Twilight! ¡Shining!- grito ella apenas recupero la conciencia.

Miro hacia todos lados hasta que levanto la vista quedando sin habla debido al gran susto y la sorpresa que se llevo, miles de capullos, como en el que ella estaba, coronaban el salón real del castillo del reino de cristal, de los cuales se podía ver quien los ocupaba. Vio a todas sus amigas, con una expresión de terror en la cara; vio también a su amado esposo y a su tía, la princesa Celestia. Cuando reaccionó, su primera impresión fue querer sacar a todos de allí, pero a los capullos parecía que su magia no les afectaba. Comenzó a desesperarse, pero aplico su técnica de respirar y calmarse, con su pata en su pecho para exhalar y luego estirarla para soltar.

-Vamos, piensa Cadance, piensa… debe haber una forma de poder bajarlos a todos- se llevo una pesuña al mentón pensando hasta que…

En ese momento oyó una cadavérica voz exclamando: -¡intrusa!- y se dio la vuelta; un montón de changelings la rodeaban, dispuestos a todo.

-¡Ha escapado de su capullo!-

-¡Atrápenla!-

Cadance invoco una amplia variedad de ataques poderosos que sirvieron para mantener a raya a los changelings, pero éstos no parecían acabar nunca; poderosos rayos de energía y auras repleta de energía mágica concentrada incidían sobre una marea negra y verde. Pero esas mareas negras la iban empujando hacia un lado hasta acabar cerca de uno de los balcones del palacio. Cadance lanzaba rayos sin parar, pero cada vez más débiles, signo evidente de cansancio

En ese momento una voz ordenó un alto al fuego y los changelings pararon de golpe la ofensiva; varios de ellos se apartaron para dejar pasar a una triunfal Chrysalis, la cual llevaba la tiara real de la princesa de cristal en su cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí… se ha escapado una rata…-masculló, mirándola.

-¿Chrysalis?- dijo la princesa de cristal, mirando a la responsable de todo esto- ¡Como te atreves a usar mi corona!-la chilló ella, enfurecida- ¿Cómo entraste a mi reino?-

Chrysalis tan solo sonrió, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

\- De la misma forma que lo hice en Canterlot mi pequeña Cadance… infiltrándome, escondiéndome y alimentándome del amor de tus leales súbditos- respondió la reina de los changelings burlándose- Sólo te voy a decir una cosa más: ¡Estás acabada! ¡Tú y todo tu reino! ¡He ganado, nada puedes hacer ahora, ríndete, no ganas nada luchando en vano!-exclamó

-¡Mentira, mientras haya una posibilidad, por muy remota que sea, seguiré luchando!- respondió arrojando un rayo contra la reina el cual ella solo esquivo moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ¡Estoy harta de ti princesita, acabaré contigo!-masculló Chrysalis, reuniendo una energía verdosa en su cuerno y lanzándola.

Cadance reaccionó enseguida y contraatacó, haciendo frente al rayo verdoso con otro rayo; ambos rayos chocaron entre sí y estuvieron haciendo fuerza a la vez, estaban parejos, pero Cadance trastabilló hacia atrás, cansada, apoyándose en el barandal del balcón. Sin decir nada y sin ningún tipo de miramientos, Chrysalis cargó otro rayo sin darle tiempo a la princesa de cristal a reaccionar; el impacto fue brutal, el barandal se rompió y Cadance salió volando desde lo alto de la torre.

En ese momento todo sucedió a cámara lenta; mientras veia como el balcón se hacía más lejano, pudo ver como algunas gotas de sangre iban cayendo a su lado. Y, en ese momento, toda su vida pasó delante de sus ojos; recordó a sus padres adoptivos, el momento cuando obtuvo su cutie mark y se convirtió en princesa. Recordó los buenos momentos pasados con sus tías Luna y Celestia, lo importantes que eran para ella, el día que conoció a su amado esposo Shining Armor, los momentos que paso junto a Twilight cuando eran pequeñas, así como de los más recientes acontecimientos de su vida, como su boda, su ascenso al trono del reino de cristal…

-Tías… Twilight… mis queridos súbditos… les he fallado… soy una princesa inútil. Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento… no pude protegerlos-pensó en lo más profundo de su ser.

Antes de perder el conocimiento lo último en lo que pensó fue en su amado Shining Armor- Disculpame Shining… te prometi estar por siempre a tu lado… lamento faltar a mi promesa… nuestra promesa… lo siento…- cerro los ojos dejando salir algunas lagrimas.

Apenas quedaban pocos metros para llegar al suelo, todo acabaría dentro de unos pocos segundos. Cadance ya estaba inconsciente, por lo que no sentiría nada al golpear el suelo; pero en ese momento, algo zumbó en el aire y se interpuso en la caída, salvando a la poni. Una alicornio de piel oscura, melena estrellada y ojos tan oscuros como la noche aterrizó de golpe en el suelo, levantando una ligera nube de polvo mientras que los trozos de cristal del barandal caían a su alrededor; seguía sangrando, tiñendo de rojo el suelo. El alicornio observó el palacio, donde dos enormes ojos rojos la miraron con cierto rencor.

Luna no perdió más tiempo y alzó el vuelo, alejándose del palacio y perdiéndose más allá del horizonte.

-o-

Un gran resplandor de luz dorada apareció frente al palacio del reino de cristal, al desvanecerse dos figuras equinas y aladas, una más grande que la otra, miraban confundidas a su alrededor. Esperaban encontrar el reino en caos o casi destruido en cambio, todo se encontraba en perfecto orden con la diferencia de que los ponis de cristal estaban completamente dormidos, algunos en lugares extraños y otros en plena calle.

\- ¿Princesa, qué está pasando?-pregunto Twilight confundida- ¿Por qué todo el mundo está durmiendo?-

-No lo sé Twilight- contesto la alicornio igualmente confundida- Encontremos a Cadance y a Luna cuanto antes, mi hermana debe saber que está pasando-

Y asi ambas trotaron hacia el castillo de Cristal lo mas rápido posible. A su alrededor los guardias permanecían dormidos, incluido el capitán Flash Sentry,, a quien Twilight rápidamente reconoció y ayudo recostándolo en una posición mas comoda.

Las princesas recorrieron el castillo encontrando lo mismo en cada habitación, incluyendo el salón del trono, pero Cadance no se encontraba ahí por lo que rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación de la princesa del amor, pero antes de poder llegar hasta ella, escucharon un gemido proveniente de una puerta a su izquierda del corredor por donde avanzaban. Celestia abrió la puerta con cuidado, mientras Twilight se preparaba para cualquier cosa.

Al abrirse la puerta por completo, notaron a una princesa Cadance inconciente sobre un gran escritorio donde varios papeles yacían organizados y estampados con el sello real.

-¡Cadance!- exclamo Celestia acercándose a su sobrina preocupada, acaricio su rostro asegurándose de que estaba bien.

Un fulgor azul apareció junto a Cadance, el cual fue reconocido por ambas alicornios mientras tomaba la forma de la princesa Luna.

\- ¿Luna que ocurrió?- pregunto Celestia

\- Eso estuvo cerca, está bien, logre salvarla- explico la princesa de la noche-

Celestia suspiro tranquila, al mismo tiempo que la princesa de cristal comenzaba a despertarse.

-T-tía… Celestia… tia Lu-luna- murmuro Cadance abriendo los ojos lentamente- Twilight…-

\- Tranquila sobrina todo está bien- respondió la princesa de la noche

-¿Qué paso?- al recordar lo ocurrido se incorporo rápidamente mirando hacia a su alrededor- ¡Chrysalis!... ¡mi reino!… - sorprendiendo a todas, Cadance salto sobre el escritorio comenzando a correr por el corredor.

\- ¡Cadance, espera!- grito Twilight siguiéndola, Celestia y Luna le imitaron intentando alcanzar a la princesa del reino de Cristal.

\- … ¡Todos están!… ¿durmiendo?... ¿Qué está pasando?...- Dijo Cadance al llegar a la calle, estaba confundida, entonces se sintió mareada y a punto de caer.

\- Todo está bien Cadance- respondió Celestia colocándose junto a su sobrina ayudándole a mantenerse en pie.

\- Princesa Luna ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Twilight

\- Hermana explicanos que sucede -

Luna suspiro cerrando los ojos, era el momento de decirles todo.

\- Supongo que les debo una explicación a todas. Pero no aquí, entremos-

Así las cuatro princesas alicornios se dirigieron al palacio de Cristal esperando obtener una explicación a todo esto…

 **Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

 **-** ¿Cómo te sientes Cadance?- pregunto Celestia a su sobrina

\- Un poco mejor- respondió la princesa del amor, mientras descansaba sobre una cómoda almohada y bebía un poco de té para sus nervios - Pero aun no puedo entender que sucedió. Todo fue tan real, jamás había sentido un miedo como ese en mi vida… yo sentía que… le habia fallado a todos… mi deber es proteger el reino de Cristal… y por un momento pensé que todo se habia perdido…-

\- Tranquila… ya todo está bien- interrumpió Celestia colocando un casco sobre el hombro de su sobrina - Descansa un poco - le dijo a su sobrina mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía hacia el salón del trono, dejándola al cuidado de Twilight.

En el salón del trono…

Luna observaba el reino de Cristal desde el balcón principal, su mirada se concentro en los ponis de cristal, victimas de aquello que los mantenía en un profundo sueño y teniendo horribles pesadillas de las cuales no podían escapar. La princesa de la noche bajo la mirada con tristeza ya que no podía hacer nada por ellos, a pesar de esta ser su especialidad…

-¿Estas bien querida hermana?- pregunto Celestia detrás de ella.

\- Si te dijera que si, estaría mintiendo - respondió dirigiéndose hacia su hermana mayor.

Había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle a su hermana menor, pero la princesa Celestia espero hasta que las cuatro princesas estuvieran reunidas. Esperaban que Cadance se sintiera un poco mejor después de la horrible experiencia que había tenido, además querían asegurarse que Shining Armor se encontraba bien.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio, hasta que las puertas del salón del trono se abrieron revelando a las dos princesas alicornio restantes.

\- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Celestia

\- Mi hermano está bien princesa- respondió Twilight- es solo que…-

\- No despierta… - término la frase Cadance con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos - ¿Qué está pasando? Por favor tía Luna dime que sucede -

La voz de Cadance sonaba desesperada por saber las respuestas a sus preguntas. Celestia se acercó a su sobrina, la abrazo cubriéndola con su ala intentando calmarla.

\- Princesa Luna… ¿Por favor díganos que está pasando?- pregunto igualmente Twilight mirando a la princesa de noche expectante a conocer la respuesta.

Cadance y Celestia miraron a Luna con curiosidad, ambas también deseaban escuchar la explicación a todo lo ocurrido…

\- Es Tantabus… - dijo finalmente encarando a las tres princesas.

\- Es imposible princesa Luna… mis amigas y yo fuimos testigos de cómo fue vencido – exclamo Twilight sorprendida.

\- Disculpen mi ignorancia sobre el tema… pero ¿Qué es Tantabus? – pegunto Celestia al no esta enterada de los sucesos.

\- El Tantabus era una manifestación de mi mente… lo cree para autocastigarme por lo que hice como Nightmare Moon, cada noche me provocaba terribles pesadillas y se alimentaba de ellas hasta que decidió que ya no le bastaban… logro escapar e infectar otros sueños haciéndose más poderoso… de no ser por Twilight, sus amigas y los habitantes de Ponyville, hubiera escapado hacia el mundo real convirtiéndolo en su propio reino de pesadillas-

\- ¿Pero cómo es posible todo esto? ¿Acaso volvió a escapar? – pregunto esta vez Cadance

\- No, Tantabus se volvió uno conmigo cuando deje de culparme y me perdone de todo el daño que cause en el pasado – explico Luna pero aun asi todas seguían sin entender como era esto posible – Sera mejor que les cuente desde el principio – Luna se aclaro la garganta - Todo comenzó hace unos dias… como cada noche visitaba el Reino de los Sueños… ahí fue donde lo conocí… - volvió a darse vuelta esta vez mirando su astro en lo lato del cielo…

\- ¿conocer a quien?-pregunto Celestia intrigada

\- Al responsable de todo esto…- respondió Luna con una mirada muy seria.

Luna entonces hizo memoria y comenzó a relatar sobre aquellos hechos ocurridos hace solo unas noches…

 _Luna había estado paseando en el sueño de un pequeño potro, uno de los tantos que habitaba Canterlot y cuyos sueños acerca de cosas del espacio siempre le habían llamado la atención a la princesa de la noche. El pequeño soñaba con volar entre las estrellas y pasear en la luna. La princesa disfrutaba mucho ver al potrillo disfrutar de hermosos y placidos sueños siempre oculta para evitar interferir en los sueños de sus súbditos a menos que fuera completamente necesario como dar alguna lección o superar algún miedo…_

 _Pero una noche la princesa noto que el sueño de aquel potrillo era totalmente diferente, el pequeño se encontraba dentro de una especie de cuarto encerrado, apenas había una ventana que no podía abrir. Luna estaba extrañada por ese sueño y más porque de improviso una especie de bruma negra se coló por la ventana, poco a poco comenzó a tomar la forma de un enorme corcel también de color negro, sus ojos irradiaban un aura de igual color._

 _El potro emitió un grito comenzando a buscar una salida pero no había nada, la figura equina espectral por su lado ya se había consolidado de manera física mirando de manera amenazante al potrillo quien solo atinaba a mirar con terror a aquella sombra._

 _Luna hizo relumbrar su cuerno haciendo que aquel ser retrocediera, lanzo un poderoso rayo de color azul oscuro, dando de lleno contra la sombra la cual se disipo por completo haciendo que el cuarto desapareciera volviendo al verdadero sueño del potrillo._

 _Luna estaba extrañada por lo sucedido pero su prioridad ahora era aliviar al asustado potro._

 _\- ¿Te encuentras bien pequeño?- pregunto la princesa arrodillándose frente al pequeño poni._

 _El potrillo miro a Luna con miedo, seguía asustado y temblaba como gelatina, retrocedió un poco al ver a la princesa._

 _\- Tranquilo… no te hare daño… somos amigos…- dijo la princesa intentando calmarlo –ya todo está bien – dicho esto lo cubrió suavemente con su ala._

 _\- ¿Princesa Luna? - pregunto temeroso- ¿Qué era eso?-_

 _\- No lo sé pero no temas mi niño, todo está bien ahora- bajo el tono de su voz- Te aseguro que no volverá-_

 _\- ¿Lo… lo prometes?-_

 _\- Lo prometo pequeño, mi deber es cuidar de tus sueños- dijo Luna acercando al potrillo más a ella dándole un pequeño y reconfortante abrazo y cubriéndolo con ambas alas._

 _El pequeño se sintió seguro bajo las alas de la princesa de la noche que volvió a sonreír…_

 _Y así Luna regreso cada noche a vigilar los sueños del pequeño poni, sin embargo noto con el tiempo que el, no era el único que tenía problemas con esos extraños corceles. Durante las siguientes noches noto que varios de estos extraños espectros provocaban pesadillas a sus queridos ponis, no solo en Canterlot, también ponis de otras ciudades y pueblos. Así que se dispuso a poner cascos a la obra y terminar de una vez con todo esto y poco a poco comenzó una cacería de pesadillas…_

 _Una noche cuando Luna termino su tarea estaba por retirarse del reino de los sueños, contenta por el resultado pero su alegría no fue demasiada cuando al abandonar el sueño de uno de sus súbditos en Ponyville, fue rodeada por más de aquellas sombras espectrales. Luna les hizo frente defendiéndose con todo su poder mágico pero poco a poco y debido a su superioridad numérica fueron capaces de doblegar a la princesa de la noche hasta someterla y dejarla inconsciente_ _para luego entre todos formar una gran nube de sombras desapareciendo con la princesa…_

 _Después de algunos minutos Luna comenzó a despertar, abrió los ojos lo suficiente para ver a donde la llevaban, era una especie de castillo antiguo muy parecido al que había en el bosque Everfree y que había compartido con su hermana hace un milenio, las sombras la llevaron hasta el salón del trono, donde, a pesar de estar medio consiente pudo ver a alguien o algo sentado en el, parecía un corcel muy parecido a un Windigo de color negro, pero mucho más grande, no poseía alas ni cuerno y sus ojos irradiaban un aura roja._

 _Los espectros la arrojaron violentamente al piso frente al que parecía ser su líder, este se acerco a la princesa convirtiéndose en sombras para después tomar su forma física levantando a la princesa con su pata convertida en niebla. Luna ya había despertado solo para ver cara a cara al temible espectro…_

 _\- ¿Así que tu eres la que ha estado atacando a mis pesadillas?- dijo aquella sombra sujetando con fuerza a la princesa por el cuello,_ _su voz era fría que parecía salida de ultratumba._

 _Sus ojos brillaron unos segundos con una aterradora aura carmesí. Luna sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que aumentaba conforme el la miraba, sus más recientes recuerdos pasaban frente a sus ojos. Cuando termino simplemente dejo caer a la alicornio al piso y sin perder tiempo varios espectros la rodearon y sujetaron con fuerza usando sus propios cuerpos como ataduras._

 _\- ¿Quién eres? Demando que me digas ¿Quién eres?- exclamo Luna mientras forcejeaba con sus captores._

 _\- Oh princesa Luna me sorprende que no me reconozca, después de todo fuimos parte de ti –_

 _Luna tardo un segundo en comprender sus palabras hasta que como un click en su cabeza recordó…_

 _\- Imposible… ¿Tantabus?... No, tú no eres Tantabus…-_

 _\- Muy acertado mi querida Luna ya no soy aquella entidad que una vez formo parte de ti… ahora soy un ser completamente independiente… pero tú puedes llamarme Hypnos el rey de las pesadillas…- Las pesadillas la forzaron a hacerle reverencia a su rey._

 _\- ¿Pero cómo? –_

 _\- ¿Acaso creíste que sería tan fácil deshacerte de mí? Pobre e ingenua Luna. Antes de ser vencido por ti y tus súbditos, deje algunos fragmentos de mi ser en los sueños de los ponis, todo gracias a tu sueño unificado, poco a poco con algunas pesadillas menores fui acumulando poder hasta crear este lugar y mi ejercito -_

 _\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Con que propósito?-_

 _\- El miedo es una fuente muy poderosa de alimento, desafortunadamente no es sencillo obtenerlo y menos contigo interfiriendo en mis planes - Hypnos miro a Luna de nuevo a los ojos-… pero eso cambiara muy pronto…-_

 _\- ¿Qué planeas? ¡agh!- las sombras ejercieron más presión sobre la alicornio levantándola hasta quedar a la altura de su amo._

 _\- Ya que no formo parte de ti ahora, no poseo magia como tal, solo el poder que me otorga el miedo, cuando tenga el suficiente, seré libre para hacer mi voluntad en todo el mundo. Por ahora solo tengo el poder de controlar los sueños de tus queridos ponis e inducirlos a un sueño eterno donde tendrán pesadillas para siempre… -_

 _\- ¡Estas demente!… ¡Nunca te lo permitiré! -_

 _El rey se rio a lo bajo, burlándose de su prisionera…_

 _\- No te dejaremos… jamás te dejaremos… ¡HACERLO!- grito Luna liberando una gran cantidad de poder mágico, el brillo fue tal que desvaneció a los espectros más cercanos a ella- ¡SOY LA PRINCESA LUNA, PROTECTORA DE ECUESTRIA! - dijo con voz real de Canterlot, se elevó a lo más alto de aquel lugar, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y brillaban intensamente._

 _La magia de Luna aumentaba de tamaño desvaneciendo a los espectros conforme estos eran alcanzados por el fulgor de sus poderes mágicos, incluso Hypnos retrocedió sintiendo como si su cuerpo se quemara._

 _Cuando el fulgor se desvaneció, Luna descendió lentamente, cuando toco el piso se sintió mareada pero pudo mantenerse en pie, respiraba agitadamente y miro a su alrededor los espectros se habían desvanecido, todos ellos… excepto uno…_

 _Hypnos se arrojó contra la princesa con intensiones de acabar con ella de una vez por todas. Luna se encontraba débil después de liberar tanta energía por lo que solo pudo escapar dejando al rey de las pesadillas solo en aquel lugar…_

 _\- Tal vez hayas escapado Luna… pero ya es tarde… no puedes salvarlos a todos… mi plan ya está en marcha y pronto seré libre… - grito el rey de las pesadillas._

\- Aunque vencí a su ejército, apenas y pude escapar, su poder era superior a lo que imagine… – Luna hizo una pausa – Tomo el control sobre el reino de los sueños, logrando que todo el mundo cayera en un sueño eterno del que ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlos despertar, apenas logre despertarlas a ustedes – Luna soltó un suspiro al terminar su explicación - En aquella ocasión fue gracias a todos que logre vencer a Tantabus, pero ahora que ha tomado el control del reino los sueños su poder a aumentado considerablemente, me será imposible derrotarlo yo sola… -

\- No estarás sola- dijo Celestia colocando un pata sobre el hombro de su hermana- Yo iré contigo-

\- Nosotras también- dijo Twilight a lo que Cadance solo asintió.

\- No sé si seré de mucha ayuda pero quiero apoyarte tía Luna –

\- Se los agradezco, de verdad pero… ninguna de ustedes tiene poder en el reino de los sueños… agradezco sus intenciones… pero… -

\- En aquella ocasión… - interrumpió Twilight – Nos dijo lo mismo a mis amigas y a mí… y al final… con nuestra ayuda pudimos vencer a Tantabus, déjanos ayudarte Luna… por favor –

Luna observo los rostros de sus amigas y hermana, ellas deseaban ayudarla aunque no pudieran hacer mucho, su apoyo podría ser valioso…

\- Gracias… muchas gracias - dijo limpiándose una cuantas lagrimas.

-o-

\- ¿Todas están listas?- preguntó Luna recostada en una suave almohada.

Celestia, Twilight y Cadance asintieron cada una de ellas recostada de igual forma sobre una gran almohada.

\- Recuerden solo deben quedarse dormidas, yo hare el resto-

\- ¿Qué hacemos después?- pregunto Twilight.

\- Solo quédense en sus sueños, yo iré por ustedes -

Las princesas se relajaron hasta quedarse completamente dormidas, fue entonces la princesa de la noche envolvió a todas con un fulgor de color azul, los cuernos de las alicornios emitían un leve fulgor que cambiaba entre el color azul de la magia de luna y los de la magia de cada una de ellas. Finalmente Luna se relajo hasta quedarse completamente dormida…

 **Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Celestia abrió sus ojos lentamente acostumbrándose poco a poco a la luz, cuando por fin logro ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de la sala del trono de Canterlot. No podía entenderlo ¿Esto era un sueño o era real? ¿Este es el reino de los sueños? Ya no podía entenderlo, pero lo mas importantes era, ¿Dónde estaban su hermana, Twilight y Cadance?

Estaba sola. Pero no por mucho. La princesa escuchó a alguien o algo caminar detrás de ella. Giró su cabeza y encontró a su hermana. Los ojos de la princesa se encendieron con una chispa de felicidad al reconocerla.

-¡Luna!- gritó alegremente Celestia- ¡Me alegra tanto encontrarte!

Comenzó a trotar en su dirección, sin embargo algo andaba mal ya que sin importar cuanto caminara parecía no avanzar ni acercarse a ella. Entonces comenzó a notar algo extraño en su hermana.

-¿Luna?- inquirió la princesa. Aunque no obtuvo respuesta. La alicornio no parecía escucharla.

Al acercarse un poco más la princesa fue capaz de distinguir que era lo que estaba pasando. Luna estaba siendo rodeada por una oscura y espesa niebla, de la cual pudo notar dos grandes ojos de color rojo sangre mirándola con malicia.

-¡Luna! ¡NO! ¡Luna!- gritó aterrada la princesa.

Extendió sus alas y aleteó tan fuerte como pudo para dispararse a sí misma en su dirección. Pero no logró ni separarse del suelo.

Intentó seguir aleteando, pero sin resultados. Y lo que era peor: sus alas ni siquiera se estaban moviendo en primer lugar.

Hizo brillar su cuerno con intenciones de tele portarse junto a su hermana. Pero ni concentrando suficiente magia logró moverse.

-¡¿Qué me pasa!?- gritó frustrada.

Mientras tanto Luna seguía siendo devorada por aquella oscuridad. Celestia intentaba con todas su fuerzas volar, tele portarse, correr, saltar, pero nada funcionaba. Solo seguía trotando tranquilamente hacia ella.

Luna seguía siendo envuelta en la oscuridad y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

-¡Luna, resiste, por favor no!- gritó a todo pulmón la alicornio. Solo para notar que de su boca no salía palabra alguna.

-No… por favor no- musitó, con un gran nudo en la garganta cuando finalmente logro llegar hasta su hermana solo para encontrarle envuelta en la oscuridad, convertida en Nightmare Moon – ¡No! ¡No de nuevo, hermana!- la princesa se dejo caer vencida- ¡Perdoname! ¡Por favor, perdóname!- repetía una y otra vez mientras se dejaba llevar por el miedo y la tristeza de ver a su hermana convertida en un monstruo.

Nightmare Moon se acercaba a ella lentamente con malicia, levanto sus patas delanteras dejándolas caer con fuerza.

\- ¡NOOO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe… pero este nunca llego solo sintio dos cascos sobre sus hombros moviéndola gentilmente hacia adelante y atrás.

\- Celestia… Celestia…- dijo una voz-

La princesa abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el tierno rostro de su hermana menor.

\- Tranquila Celestia, ya todo esta bien-

\- Luna, ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?-

\- Lo siento hermana fue mi culpa, lamento llegar tarde -

Celestia limpio sus lagrimas mientras trataba de comprender, pero no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que todo había sido una ilusión, el miedo de ver a su hermana convertida en Nightmare Moon seguía atormentándola e Hypnos lo sabía. Miro a su alrededor, un poco confundida de donde se encontraba decidió preguntar a su hermana.

\- ¿Este es el reino de los sueños?- pregunto Celestia mientras abría y cerraba los ojos acostumbrándose a la oscuridad- Me lo imaginaba… no se mas… de en sueños-

\- Lo era hermana- respondió Luna un poco desanimada al ver que su reino se encontraba peor que antes - Ahora está gobernado por el miedo y la oscuridad-

Celestia miro a todos lados como si buscara a alguien con desesperación, Luna noto esto en el rostro de su hermana mayor e intento rápidamente calmarla.

\- ¿Celestia qué ocurre?-

\- ¿Dónde están Twilight y Cadance?-

\- Deben seguir en sus propios sueños - dijo la princesa de la noche con la mirada baja, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, trayendo a su sobrina y a Twilight, ahora estaban perdidas en algún lugar del reino de los sueños a merced de rey de las pesadillas- Debemos darnos prisa antes de que Hypnos intente hacerles lo mismo que a ti -

\- Confio en Twilight y en Cadence ambas son fuertes y sabran cuidarse solas- dijo Celestia a pesar de estar igualmente preocupada por la seguridad de su alumna y su sobrina.

\- Eso lo se, pero me preocupa, Hypnos usara sus poderes en nuestra contra -

\- Entonces démonos prisa y encontrémoslas entes que el, ¿Dónde está ese Hypnos por cierto?- pregunto.

\- Probablemente en el mismo lugar a donde me llevo antes de que escapara - respondió Luna intentando mantener la calma - No perdamos más tiempo y ten cuidado Hypnos intentara detenernos, pase lo que pase no te separes -

Las dos princesas avanzaron con cautela, viendo a su alrededor las múltiples puertas con el nombre de algunos ponis conocidos por ellas. Una poco más adelante Celestia noto cierta puerta con el nombre de Discord, el dios del caos. Celestia miro la puerta y se acerco a ella con curiosidad.

\- No haría eso si fuera tu - dijo Luna sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hermana mayor-

\- ¿Por qué no hermana? Se que suena como una locura pero el podría ayudar- sugirió Celestia.

\- Créeme Celestia, no querrás entrar ahí, sus sueños son mas caóticos de lo que es el… - un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la princesa de la noche- Nunca más volveré a entrar a ese lugar-

Su hermana abrió los ojos completamente intentando comprender que vio Luna en los sueños del dios del caos que la hizo ponerse tan nerviosa…

-o-

Twilight abrió los ojos encontrándose en un extraño lugar rodeada de una espesa y oscura niebla, se dio cuenta que estaba sola.

\- ¿¡Princesa Celestia!? ¿¡Luna!? ¿¡Cadance!?- pregunto sin obtener repuesta- ¿Dónde estoy?-

Avanzo unos pasos entre la neblina sin encontrar señal alguna de las demás, comenzó a sentir como si alguien la observara. La niebla parecía tener vida propia rodeándola por completo, se sentía nerviosa y el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, sola y asustada intento usar su magia, desafortunadamente esta parecía no funcionar.

\- ¡Vamos funciona!… ¡Funciona!…- su cuerno brillaba unos segundos y después de apagaba como un bombilla fundida, frustrada emitió un grito de frustración y se rindió…

\- ¡Twiiiiiiilight!- dijo una voz entre las sombras

\- ¿Rarity?-

\- ¡Twiiiiilight!- repito aquella voz

\- ¿Applejack?-

\- ¡Ayúdanos Twilight!- esta vez eran Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy

\- ¿Chicas donde están?-

\- ¡Ayúdanos Twilight!- dijo la voz de Rainbow Dash

\- No dejen de hablar amigas, voy a salvarlas- Exclamo Twilight galopando a gran velocidad en dirección a donde se escuchaban las voces…

-o-

Cadance intento usar su magia para alumbrar su camino, había aparecido sola en un lugar aislado sin nadie a su alrededor, sin embargo su cuerno parecía no funcionar. De pronto sintió como si algo hubiese pasado a su lado, giro asustada sin poder encontrar a nadie, solo niebla y oscuridad a su alrededor, cuando volvió la vista al frente, escucho un suave llanto.

\- ¿Hola?- pregunto pero no hubo respuesta

Su curiosidad aumento cuando el llanto comenzó a escucharse mas y mas fuerte, comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa mientras la niebla se disipaba poco a poco a su alrededor.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto de nuevo aun sin recibir respuesta, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entre mas se acercaba al origen del llanto…

De entre la niebla comenzó a notar una pequeña silueta, era una pequeña potranca sentada dándole la espalda, sobre un charco de sus propias lágrimas. Sin poder ignorar su instinto maternal decidió acercarse a ella, en el fondo sabia que algo no estaba bien pero aun así decidió averiguar qué estaba pasando.

\- ¿Estas bien pequeña? - se acercó a ella lentamente, esperando respuesta.

La pequeña ceso su llanto por unos segundos dándose vuelta mirando a la alicornio directamente. Cadance casi se va de espaldas al ver que la potrilla no era si no ella misma cuando era pequeña, mismos ojos, mismo color de piel y crin, la única diferencia eran que la pequeña no era una alicornio si no un pegaso…

\- Estoy perdida… me podrías ayudar…- respondió la niña…

-o-

\- Luna ¿Estas segura de que vamos en la dirección correcta?- expreso Celestia rompiendo el silencio que ya llevaba varios minutos entre las dos hermanas

-Confía en mi Celestia, aunque Hypnos haya corrompido mi reino, se exactamente donde estamos-

\- Eso espero, no puedo dejar de pensar en donde pueden estar Twilight y Cadance-

\- Lo sé, todo es mi culpa, sabia del peligro y aun así las deje venir conmigo, no debí haberlas traído-

\- No te culpes de todo querida hermana, nosotras fuimos quienes decidimos acompañarte-

Aunque era cierto, Luna no podía dejar de sentir cierta culpa, su hubiera destruido a Hypnos cuando tuvo la oportunidad, nada de esto habría pasado…

\- Por cierto hermana - dijo Luna - Deberías dejar de culparte -

\- ¿De qué hablas? –

\- Celestia, no creas que no lo vi, se muy bien que Hypnos creo una pesadilla de mi transformándome en Nightmare Moon para atormentarte -

Celestia bajo la mirada un poco, a pesar de los años y de los miles de perdones de su hermana menor ella seguía sintiendo culpa… si no hubiese sido tan ciega, tan orgullosa y más que nada tan… estúpida podría haber evitado aquel destino que su hermana menor tuvo que sufrir. Luna se había perdonada por fin a si misma y sus súbditos no le guardaban ningún rencor, pero Celestia no se podía perdonar a ella misma, al menos no todavía…

\- No sé cómo puedes perdonarme tan fácilmente, después de lo que hice –

\- La pregunta es ¿Cómo puedes tu perdonarme a mi? –

\- ¿Cómo dices?-

\- Celestia mis celos y mi odio causaron mi transformación… –

\- Pero no hubieras sentido nada de eso si no hubiese sido tan ciega a tus preocupaciones –interrumpió Celestia.

\- Hermana deberías perdonarte a ti misma asi como yo lo hice conmigo misma –

\- No puedo Luna, lo que te hice fue mi error y si debo vivir con eso el resto de mi vida lo hare, tal vez algún día encuentre la paz que necesito para perdonarme por lo que te hice –

\- Yo ya te he perdonado – dijo la princesa Luna rodeándola con su ala – Sigamos la puerta de Twilight está ahí delante -

Mientras caminaban no se dieron cuenta que desde las sombras un par de ojos rojos las seguía de cerca, como un depredador asechando a su próxima presa…

 **Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

\- ¿Hola?... ¿hay alguien por aquí?... que extraño…- Preguntaba Twilight al aire preguntándose donde estaban sus amigas.

Poco a poco una extraña niebla comenzó a rodearla, Twilight no se preocupó al principio pero mientras avanzaba se dio cuenta de que la bruma era tan espesa que apenas y podía ver, eso sumado a que sentía que no estaba sola en ese lugar, lo que sea que andaba por allí se sentía maligno y desagradable.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Muéstrate? – demando la princesa Twilight

De la nada el paisaje cambio drásticamente. Estaba en un cementerio completamente sola en medio de la oscuridad mientras una espesa niebla la rodeaba. Fue entonces que noto cinco ataúdes frente a ella, cada uno con el nombre de sus amigas en él. La expresión de Twilight se llenó de un horror indescriptible.

\- ¡No! ¿¡Esto no es cierto!? –

\- Lo es Twilight… - dijo una voz sombría detrás de ella – Esto es lo que pasa cuando te conviertes en alicornio… -

-¡No!… ¡yo no quiero esto!… ¡jamás pedí esto!… -

\- No hay nada que se pueda hacer. Ahora eres un ser inmortal, mientras que a tus seres queridos y amigos solo te queda verlos envejecer… verlos morir… una y otra vez… -

Twilight cayó al piso y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué?... Sin mis amigas… Yo no sería quien soy ahora… ¿De qué sirve ser la princesa de la amistad, si no puedo tener a mis amigas conmigo? -

El cementerio se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco dejando a Twilight en medio de un rayo de luz mientras seguía llorando desconsoladamente…

\- Ja, ja, ja… - escucho una risa que hizo eco en el lugar – Al fin nos conocemos… Twilight Sparkle. ¿Te gusto mi pequeño truco? Debiste ver tu cara no tuvo precio – rio malignamente el rey unicornio.

\- ¿Sombra? Imposible… - dijo Twilight recuperándose un poco de la impresión que había pasado - ¿Qué haces aquí? Y es Princesa Twilight Sparkle para ti –

\- Ah sí… lo olvidaba… mi más sinceras disculpas su majestad – siseo el malvado rey Sombra mientras caminaba alrededor de la alicornio – pero no fui invitado a la coronación. Debo decir princesa Twilight que me sorprendo que hayas llegado tan lejos teniendo a una maestra tan patética como Celestia –

\- ¡No te atrevas a insultar a la Princesa Celestia! –

\- Mil perdones su majestad… pero por que conformarse con tan poco… -

\- ¿Qué significa eso? –

\- He visto tu potencial, puedes hacer cosas que nadie más ha logrado… ¿Por qué ser una princesa cuando podrías ser una reina?- dicho esto hizo aparecer una corona muy parecida a la suya con un corrompido elemento de la magia incrustado en ella – Puedo enseñarte magia que ni siquiera Celestia o Luna conocerán jamás, podrías ser la alicornio más poderosa que existe… Sabes, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes… -

\- ¡Detente ahí! – grito Twilight interrumpiendo el discurso de Sombra.

\- ¿Qué?-

\- No sabes cuantas veces he oído ese mismo discurso en mis libros, intentaras convencerme de que no somos tan diferentes y que me una a ti… - Exclamo Twilight con una mirada de enfado hacia el rey unicornio – Déjame decirte algo su… "majestad"… no somos iguales. ¡Yo gane mis alas y mi corona gracias a mis amigos! ¡En cambio tú lo hiciste a la fuerza! ¡Logre estar donde estoy ahora gracias a mis amigas! ¡Tú lo hiciste mediante la violencia y el odio! No somos iguales. Tú ni siquiera eres un verdadero rey, no eres más que un cliché de villano de un libro de fantasía mediocre –

La expresión de Sombra se mantuvo clamada durante todo el discurso de Twilight, la corona que hace un momento flotaba frente al rey Sombra desapareció en el aire. Sombra soltó un suspiro y su rostro se sereno…

\- Así que, solo soy un villano cliché de un libro de fantasía mediocre… - dijo Sombra con cierta serenidad - … bien que te parece… - los ojos de Sombra se iluminaron con una aura maligna y su cuerno emanaba magia oscura – Si le damos un ¡UN GIRO A LA TRAMA! –

De repente del suelo brotaron varios tentáculos oscuros que rápidamente sujetaron a Twilight de sus patas, sus alas y uno en su cuello, comenzando a asfixiarla.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Acto final: escena uno – decía el rey acercándose a la princesa quien hacia un esfuerzo por liberarse y poder respirar – El villano mata al protagonista, la escena se oscurece y fin… ¿Qué tal eso como final princesa? –

Twilight estaba a punto de desmayarse pues los tentáculos apretaban cada vez sobre su cuello, fue entonces que No tuvo otra alternativa. Los ojos de Twilight se tornaron como los de sombra irradiando una aura de color purpura y su cuerno emanaba magia oscura, las ataduras rápidamente la liberaron y se rebelaron contra su creador. Sombra recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo arrojo contra el piso. Aprovechando esto Twilight se recuperó, dio una fuerte bocanada de aire.

\- Ja, ja, ja… ¿Qué fue lo que te dije princesa?… no somos tan diferentes – dijo poniéndose de pie pero aun débil por el golpe.

Aprovechando esta momento Twilight lo ataco con un rayo que dio directo al rey, una nube de polvo evito que pudiera verlo cuando se disipo. Twilight vio con horror lo que había hecho…

\- ¿Applejack? – dijo al ver que su amiga yacía en el piso con una grave herida, sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA… - se rio Sombra apareciendo a unos metros detrás de la princesa – Pobre, no lo vio venir –

En un arranque de ira Twilight volvió a atacar con otro rayo mágico, de nuevo una nube de polvo bloqueo su vista unos instantes para después descubrir horrorizada que había vuelto a fallar…

\- ¿Rarity? ¿Fluttershy? –

La unicornio modista y la tímida pegaso yacían también en el suelo inmóviles sobre un charco de su propia sangre…

\- No, no, no… esto no está pasando… -

\- Te lo dije… iguales… JAJAJAJAJAJA- se burló el unicornio, su voz parecía provenir de toda la habitación lo cual hizo que Twilight atacara en todas direcciones. Desafortunadamente encada ocasión una de sus amigas incluso su asistente número uno cayeron con cada disparo.

\- Pinkie, Rainbow. Lo… lo siento… yo… no quise… - decía Twilight con lágrimas en los ojos dejándose caer al piso.

Fue entonces que sintió como si alguien le tocara el hombro y como reflejo ataco con un poderoso rayo. Los ojos de Twilight se llenaron de terror al ver a quien había golpeado…

\- Twilight… ¿Por qué? –fueron las últimas palabras que su mentora la princesa Celestia pudo decir antes de dejar este mundo.

\- Princesa… yo lo siento… todo fue tu culpa Sombra… -

\- ¿Yo? Yo no hice nada… fuiste tú… te dejaste llevar por tu ira y eso te llevo a ser esto – dijo la voz del rey Sombra resonando en toda la habitación – Tu quien se sentía orgullosa de la amistad, mataste a todas tus amigas… y a tu querida maestra – decía Sombra soltando una gran carcajada.

\- No, no… fue un accidente, fue un accidente – se repetía una y otra vez mientras el miedo le invadía.

\- Una menos… - susurro una voz diferente…

-o-

\- Estoy perdida… me podrías ayudar… - dijo la pequeña pegaso, sus ojos estaba húmedos y rojos señal de que había estado llorando mucho.

Cadance noto que por alguna extraña razón la pequeña era exactamente igual a ella con la diferencia de que era un pegaso.

\- Por favor ayúdenme, no sé dónde están mis papas, tengo miedo – rogo la niña pero al tiempo que Cadance intento acercársele la niña la atravesó como un fantasma al girarse la niña había desaparecido

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –

\- Lo recuerdas… - dijo una voz en el aire- aquel día… - De pronto alrededor de la princesa del amor se proyectó un pueblo.

Cadance reconocía aquel lugar, era el pequeño pueblo donde había crecido.

-Fue hermoso verdad… después de haber sido abandonada por tus padres en aquel bosque encontrar a una familia de ponis terrestres de buen corazón que se apiadara de ti, a pesar de ser humildes y ya tener una familia te adoptaron… -

\- Fui muy afortunada… - respondió Cadance con nostalgia – les estoy muy agradecida –

\- En serio… creo que eres muy pequeña para recordar… - de nuevo la imagen cambio ahora se encontraba en una casa vieja y humilde, la Cadance adulta se vio convertida en una pequeña versión de ella misma como la potranca que había visto hace solo un momento.

Se encontraba junto a otros dos pequeños ponis terrestres quienes dormían plácidamente. De repente se asustó pues el ruido de algo que se rompía contra el suelo llamo su atención.

La pequeña Cadance se levantó de la cama y camino lentamente para no despertar a sus hermanos. Abrió ligeramente la puerta de la habitación para ver a sus padres adoptivos, dos ponis terrestres discutir de forma violenta.

\- Te dije que no debíamos traerla – decía el poni terrestre a su esposa – Es una boca más que alimentar

\- ¿Y dejarla en el bosque? ¿Estás loco? Podría haber muerto de hambre o peor –

\- Mejor ella que nosotros –

\- ¿Que dices? –

\- Debemos deshacernos de ella ¡Ahora! –

\- ¡No te dejare! –

Ambos ponis forcejearon con violencia, mientras la pequeña Cadance miraba toda aquella escena completamente aterrada. Finalmente el padre empujo a la yegua con tal fuerza que su cabeza se golpeó en el filo de una mesa, quedando ahí en el piso completamente inmóvil…

\- ¡No! ¡Esto no está bien! – pensó Cadance aterrada.

Los pasos del poni terrestre se escucharon con fuerza acercarse a la habitación, la pequeña Cadance intento escapar pero se encontró encerrada en una habitación sin salida. La puerta se abrió con violencia revelando a un poni terrestre con una expresión deforme en su rostro y un cuchillo en su pata derecha.

\- No… eso no fue lo que paso… ellos… ellos me amaban –

\- Acéptalo Cadance… solo fuiste una carga para ellos… fuiste adoptada por que te tuvieron lastima, jamás te amaron como tú crees… -

\- No… mentira… ellos… me… querían… - dicho esto Cadance volvió a su edad adulta envuelta en posición fetal completamente aterrada por lo que había visto -… ellos me amaban… - repetía una y otra vez mientras lloraba…

\- Dos menos… y solo quedan dos… -

 **Continuara…**

 **La pesadilla de Twilight esta inspirada en el comic The Somber Meeting:**

 **omny87** **. deviantart art/A-Somber-Meeting-359962328**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

Luna y Celestia siguieron entre la oscuridad siempre con el presentimiento de que algo o alguien los observaba. También escuchaban voces, susurros en el viento familiares sufriendo, pidiendo auxilio, atormentando a las princesas…

\- No importa lo que escuches hermana, no prestes atención – decía Luna con lágrimas en sus ojos por no poder ayudar a sus queridos súbditos…

 _\- ¡Ayúdennos! –_

 _\- ¡Por favor ya no más!-_

Celestia también parecía estar sufriendo el dolor de no poder hacer algo por su pueblo que sufría a causa de la influencia de Hypnos en el reino de los sueños…

 _\- ¡Todo es su culpa! –_ Decía una de las voces - _¡Tú creaste a este monstruo! –_

 _\- ¡Celestia es una princesa inútil! –_

 _\- ¡Estaríamos mejor sin ustedes!-_

Ambas intentaban ignorar aquellas voces que gritaban por ayuda o las insultaban, Celestia derramo unas cuantas lágrimas pues le dolían en el fondo los insultos y gritos que lanzaban contra ella y su hermana…

-o-

Ya llevaban varios minutos andando, los insultos y gritos de sus súbditos ya habían callado sin embargo todo aquel espacio se veía exactamente igual, pero Luna insistía que iban por el camino correcto.

\- Luna, ¿estas segura de que es por aquí? – pregunto Celestia un tanto confundida y nerviosa

\- Estoy segura Celestia – respondió su hermana menor con cierta confianza

\- Es solo que ya llevamos caminando mucho y… -

Luna se detuvo de repente…

\- ¿Qué pasa Luna? –

\- Hay algo extraño, ya deberíamos haber visto las puertas de los sueños de Twilight y Cadance –

\- ¿Estamos perdidas? –

\- No… al parecer Hipnos cambio las puertas de lugar –

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –

\- No lo sé… - dijo simplemente Luna después de un breve silencio.

\- Pero hermana este es tu reino –

\- Era mi reino… ya no gobierno más aquí… -

\- Así es Luna… Este reino ya no es tuyo… - dijo una siniestra voz.

\- ¡Hypnos! – Exclamo Luna apretando los dientes con furia – Muéstrate de una buena vez y terminemos con esto –

Aquella voz se rio haciendo eco por todo el lugar – Solo tenias que pedirlo –

De repente una puerta metálica apareció frente a las princesas haciéndolas retroceder un poco de la impresión. La puerta se abrió emitiendo un rechinido grave que resonó en toda la habitación.

\- Vengan por mí –

Las princesas cruzaron sus miradas por un segundo. Ambas sabían que se trataba de algún tipo de trampa, aun así ambas decidieron seguir avanzar por el umbral, cuando cruzaron la puerta esta se cerro de golpe para después desaparecer con ambas alicornios dentro…

-o-

Las alicornios continuaron por un largo pasillo mientras avanzaban se encendían antorchas con un fuego de color azul pálido iluminando su camino. Finalmente llegaron hasta una gran y oscura habitación iluminada igualmente por antorchas con fuego azul, a su alrededor había miles de puertas de sueños, todas y cada una con el nombre del poni a quien pertenecían.

\- Bienvenidas – dijo una voz sombría pero con cierta alegría – Me alegra tener a las hermosas princesas de Ecuestria en mi castillo –

\- ¡Hypnos! – Exclamo Luna con cierto rencor.

\- Princesa Luna es un placer volver a verte en mi reino –

\- Maldito usurpador –

\- Oh vaya estamos un poquito molestas, esperaba más educación de su parte al ser una invitada en mi reino –

\- ¡ESTE NO ES TU REINO!- grito Luna en un tono que parecía igualar la fuerza de la voz real de Canterlot - ¡JURO QUE PAGARAS POR LOQ UE HICISTE! -

Hypnos soltó un sonidillo extraño, como si se tratara de una risa contenida. Luna choco sus cascos con furia contra el piso en respuesta ante tal insolencia abriendo dos huecos en el piso. Celestia estaba sorprendida de la actitud de su hermana menor, jamás había visto a Luna tan molesta que parecía alguien completamente diferente a la Luna tranquila, amable y cariñosa que ella conocía.

\- Querida princesa Luna, aun no lo entiende… Yo ya gane. Ecuestria… no, el mundo entero ya está bajo mi control, los ponis de Ecuestria, los grifos de Griffinstone, los Yaks de Yakyakistan, los caballos de Arabia Equina, las cebras… hasta los grandes dragones están bajo mi hechizo del sueño eterno –

\- ¿Pero como lograste tal cosa si tu no posees magia?- pregunto Celestia

\- Fácil… utilice la magia de todos los unicornios de Ecuestria –

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- Así es, como le explique a tu hermana hace tiempo no poseo magia como tal, me alimento de los miedos que provocan mis pesadillas, pero al haber formado parte de Luna en el pasado poseo el conocimiento de los hechizos de sueño más poderosos, así que lo único que debía hacer fue mediante mis pesadillas lograr que los unicornios utilizaran su magia dormidos, algo así como sonambulismo mágico si lo prefiere –

\- Así fue como paso todo… ahora lo entiendo – pensó Luna

\- Como pueden ver el reino de los sueños es todo mío, pero no se preocupen esto solo es temporal pronto tendré el poder necesario para salir de aquí y gobernar el mundo real, sus queridos súbditos despertaran solo para encontrarse en un mundo lleno de los miedos más inimaginables posibles que podría haber. Falta tan poco que casi puedo saborearlo –dijo Hypnos relamiendo sus labios con una larga lengua bifurcada como serpiente, después rio y levantando sus cascos delanteros al aire en señal de victoria.

\- ¡No te lo vamos a permitir! – dijo Luna con cierto rencor.

\- Y ¿Cómo piensan detenerme? –

\- Hemos traído ayuda – dijo Celestia con confianza.

\- Oh… ¿se refieren a ellas? – señalando hacia un lado con su casco, fue entonces que Celestia abrió los ojos con asombro de ver a su sobrina y a su ex alumna tiradas en el piso en posición fetal.

\- ¡Twilight! ¡Cadance! – grito Celestia mientras corría a su lado.

Las dos jóvenes princesas lucían maltrechas, débiles, invadidas por un terror que las hacia permanecer inmóviles.

\- ¿¡Que les hiciste!?- Exclamo Luna con enfado.

\- Lo mismo que le hice a todos los demás ponis, las hice ver sus peores miedos. Y ustedes son las siguientes –

\- Ni te atrevas – dijo Luna interponiéndose entre él y su hermana - Vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a mis súbditos, a mis amigos y a mi familia - añadió Luna apuntando su cuerno contra el rey de las pesadillas.

\- De acuerdo princesa… de su mejor golpe – la reto Hypnos

 **Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**

\- De acuerdo princesa… de su mejor golpe – la reto Hypnos

Luna se arrojo contra el pony pesadilla a gran velocidad, se movió con rapidez intentando golpear a Hypnos con su cuerno pero este solo se movió un poco para esquivarla. Se giro rápidamente y ataco de nuevo con un poderoso rayo una y otra vez pero sus intentos fueron inútiles aquella sombra la esquivaba con facilidad era como intentar golpear al aire. A pesar de que atacaba sin parar, Hypnos ni se esforzaba en lo más mínimo al esquivarla. Le era imposible dañar a la pesadilla.

Celestia miraba la pelea a la distancia, no sabía qué hacer, en el reino de los sueños no tenia poder alguno, intento pensar en alguna forma de ayudar a su hermana pero no se le ocurría nada, solo podía mirar y esperar que Luna pudiera ganar de alguna forma.

Luna hizo brillar su cuerno y de sus alas brotaron cientos de murciélagos que se dirigieron contra Hypnos. La pesadilla extendió su pata formando un escudo de sombras que detuvo al instante a todos y cada uno de los murciélagos. Nubes negras se formaron sobre la princesa de la noche y de ellas varios rayos surgieron en dirección al rey de las pesadillas pero estos se desviaban antes de tocarla chocando contra los muros o contra el suelo. Luna intento embestirlo nuevamente pero fue evadida con facilidad, de nuevo invoco a sus murciélagos pero el resultado fue el mismo al ser detenidos por un muro de sombras.

\- ¿Eso es todo?... Esperaba más de usted majestad – de repente y para sorpresa de Luna, Hypnos hizo brotar dos enormes alas de su lomo, las agito con violencia creando un fuerte viento que arrojo a la alicornio varios metros atrás.

Luna clavo sus pezuñas al piso manteniéndose en pie con dificultad.

\- Ahora es mi turno – dijo mientras acumulaba parte de su poder, para después arrojar un poderoso rayo de sombras contra la princesa de la noche.

Luna apenas y pudo crear un escudo mágico que la protegió del ataque, pero…

El escudo de Luna comenzó a estrellarse poco a poco hasta que estallo en pedazos, como si fuera de cristal. La princesa de la noche se tambaleo exhausta pero logro mantenerse en pie…

\- Me impresionas querida Luna… -dijo Hypnos apareciendo frente a la princesa - pero no lo suficiente… - golpeo el piso con uno de sus cascos haciendo que del suelo debajo de Luna se formaran tentáculos etéreos de sombras que atraparon sus cuatro patas dejándola completamente inmóvil.

Luna forcejeaba por liberarse pero todo era completamente inútil. Hypnos pasó su casco por la barbilla de la princesa de la noche haciéndola verlo a los ojos.

\- Lucha lo que quieras, entre más te esfuerces por liberarte más divertido es verte intentarlo -

Hypnos giro su cabeza concentrándose en Celestia quien seguía junto a su ex alumna y sobrina. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una forma más que magnifica para hacer sufrir a la princesa Luna.

\- Ahora lo ve princesa Celestia, ya nada puede hacerse para detenerme, soy más poderoso que su hermana y usted… dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo contra mí, después de todo carece de poder en mi reino -dijo con calma pues la victoria ya era suya.

Por un momento Celestia sintió miedo y la expresión de Hypnos le hizo saber que él lo sabía pues el miedo era la fuente de su poder…

\- ¡No te rindas Celestia! - grito Luna opacando la voz del rey Hypnos - ¡No creas en sus palabras no permitas que te haga lo mismo que me hizo a mí! ¡Yo confió en ti y sé que Twilight y Cadance piensan igual! -

\- Luna -respondió con hilo de voz.

\- ¡El cree que no tienes poder aquí y se equivoca! ¡Este sigue siendo el reino de los sueños! ¡Lo que tú desees se vuelve realidad! –

Celestia miro a su hermana, puedo ver en su mirada que confiaba en ella y en que podía hacer algo contra este monstruo. Se puso de pie y le lanzo una mirada de desprecio al rey de las pesadillas. Luna reconoció esa mirada, fue la misma que Celestia tenía aquel día hace muchos años cuando enfrentaron a Discord…

Hypnos no pudo soportar que alguien se atreviera a retarlo de esa forma y arrojo un relámpago contra Celestia quien apenas reacciono usando un escudo mágico para protegerse del daño. Celestia entonces deseo con todo su corazón tener el poder para enfrentar al rey delas pesadillas. Hypnos no podía creerlo, esto lo hizo enfurecer y se arrojo contra la princesa Celestia.

-o-

Era como ver al día y la noche pelear, cada vez que Celestia o Hypnos intentaban acertar un golpe era como escuchar al trueno de la tormenta. Hypnos peleaba a un nivel que las princesas no veían desde hace tiempo, cuando enfrentaron a Discord, sin embargo en aquella ocasión tenían los elementos de la armonía de su lado, esta vez estaban solas.

Se escucho un ruido fuerte y en un segundo la figura de la princesa Celestia se precipito contra el suelo, Hypnos descendió tranquilamente fijando su mirada en la monarca del sol que yacían abatida frente a ella.

\- ¿Sucede algo princesa?- pregunto con sarcasmo - luce agotada… -

Celestia intento levantarse sin embargo el daño provocado por Hypnos se resentía en su cuerpo.

\- No se levante… por favor… no vale la pena que siga luchando –

Celestia hizo caso omiso de esto, se convirtió en una rayo de luz y embistió a Hypnos a gran velocidad tomando por sorpresa al rey de las pesadillas logran un impacto directo en el cuerpo del corcel sombrío.

Celestia volvió a su forma normal, sus cuatro patas temblaban apenas manteniéndose de pie. Hypnos resintió el golpe pero aun se mantenía de pie con una mirada altanera hacia la princesa.

\- He de felicitarla por su esfuerzo... pero si esto es lo mejor que puede hacer… –

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – Grito Celestia

\- Oh princesa… aunque es verdad que puede desear lo que sea en este mundo, mi influencia disminuye esa capacidad, quizás haya logrado durar todo este tiempo, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que se dé cuenta que no hay manera alguna de ganar. Mientras mi poder sigue aumentando, el suyo y el de su hermana disminuyen poco a poco –

\- ¡No me interesa lo que digas, luchare hasta el final! ¡Así que dame lo mejor que tengas! –

\- ¿Lo mejor que tenga? De acuerdo si eso desea – dicho esto Hypnos se volvió una sombra mezclándose con la oscuridad – Veamos que tal reacciona a su peor pesadilla –

Celestia busco al corcel por toda la habitación espero y espero que algo delatara su presencia pero no fue así. Fue hasta que escucho a Luna detrás de ella que se dio cuenta…

\- Celestia… - escucho la voz temerosa de Luna llamando la atención de su hermana mayor.

Entonces paso… la sombra de Hypnos rodeaba a Luna como una serpiente a su presa, los tentáculos etéreos que la mantenían presa se extendieron sobre el cuerpo de la princesa de la noche. Luna solo sentía miedo y repulsión al ser tocada por ellos en partes que la hacían sentir incomoda.

\- ¡Luna! ¡Aléjate de mi hermana! –

\- Si fuera usted no daría un paso más su alteza real. No querrá que algo malo le pase a su querida hermanita – decía Hypnos mientras los tentáculos apretaban más el cuerpo de Luna.

\- ¡Déjala! Por favor déjala ir… - decía Celestia con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Si eso es princesa Celestia… déjeme ver su miedo – decía y se reía al ver el estado de su rival – Esto es tan… ¡Divertido! – dijo esto último apretando con fuerza el cuello de Luna haciendo que la alicornio emitiera un alarido.

\- Ya no más… déjala… -

\- Pero si apenas estamos… ¡Comenzando!… - dijo esto último apretando con más fuerza el cuello de Luna provocando que la princesa tuviera dificultad para respirar.

\- Por favor… ya no más… - suplicaba Celestia.

\- Usted quería lo mejo que tengo… bien… que le parece esto… - entonces Hypnos rodeo por completo a Luna y fue entonces que el peor temor de Celestia se volvía realidad…

-Por favor… todo menos eso… -

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

\- ¡Aléjate de mi hermana! – grito Celestia golpeando sus cascos contra el piso de forma amenazante.

\- Si fuera usted no daría un paso más su majestad. Tal vez este sea el reino de los sueño pero el daño que puedo hacer es muy real. No querrá que algo malo le pase a su querida hermanita – decía Hypnos mientras los tentáculos apretaban más el cuerpo de Luna haciéndola emitir un gemido de dolor.

\- ¡Déjala! Por favor déjala ir… - decía Celestia con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Si, eso es princesa Celestia… déjeme ver su miedo – decía y se reía al ver el estado de Celestia – Esto es tan… ¡Divertido! – dijo esto último apretando con fuerza el cuello de Luna haciendo que la alicornio emitiera un alarido.

\- Ya no más… déjala… -

\- Pero si apenas estamos… ¡Comenzando!… - dijo esto último apretando con más fuerza el cuello de Luna provocando que la princesa tuviera dificultad para respirar.

\- Por favor… ya no más… - suplicaba Celestia.

\- Usted quería lo mejor que tengo… bien… que le parece esto… - entonces Hypnos rodeo por completo a Luna y fue entonces que el peor temor de Celestia se volvía realidad…

-Por favor no… todo menos eso… - dijo Celestia dejándose caer al piso completamente derrotada.

Fue entonces que de esa oscuridad emergió el mayor de sus miedos…

Nightmare Moon…

Celestia sintió un gran terror al ver a la yegua de la noche frente a ella…

\- Mírala… mírala bien Celestia… - decía una y otra vez Hypnos convertido en sombras alrededor de la princesa del sol – Mira bien a quien fue tu peor fracaso… –

Celestia levanto la mirada, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras en su rostro se podía notar el miedo, la tristeza y la vergüenza al ver a su pequeña hermana convertida en aquel monstruo que ella misma creo hace mil años

\- Luna perdóname… yo… no pude… no pude… protegerte… - decía Celestia entre llanto – Perdóname… - murmuro bajando la mirada de vergüenza el solo ver a su querida hermanita convertido en Nightmare Moon le traía muchos recuerdos dolorosos.

Fue entonces que Nightmare Moon comenzó a acercarse a ella a paso lento pero firme. Celestia sintió un escalofrió cuando al levantar su mirada se encontró cara a cara con la autoproclamada reina de la noche…

\- Si… ¡Sí! – Dijo triunfante el rey de la pesadillas – ¡Acaba con ella! -

Nightmare Moon coloco su pata derecha en el mentón de la princesa Celestia levantándolo suavemente haciéndola mirarla a los ojos. Celestia trago saliva al cruzar mirada con aquel ser oscuro.

\- Luna… por favor… perdóname -

Entonces algo inesperado ocurrió…

\- Luna ya te ha perdonado Celestia – dijo Nightmare Moon mientras que con su casco limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de Celestia – Y yo también – dijo para después darle un abrazo a su querida hermana mayor.

\- ¿Luna? – pregunto sorprendida la princesa del sol a lo cual Nightmare Moon se separó un poco de ella para asentir levemente y con una gran sonrisa.

Celestia sonrió y derramo algunas lágrimas, esta vez, de felicidad y abrazo a su hermana menor.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Pregunto sorprendido el rey de las pesadillas – Se suponía que estabas bajo mi control… ¿¡Cómo es posible esto!? -

\- Ese fue tu error Hypnos – hablo la reina de la noche – Luna y yo somos una misma y a la vez completamente diferentes –

\- ¿Cómo es posible? –

\- ¿Olvidas quién soy? Yo soy la princesa de la noche y la legitima soberana del reino de los sueños -

\- Pero eso no es posible… yo también forme parte de ti… conozco todo de ti… esto es inconcebible –

\- Desde que volví de la luna he podido convertirme a voluntad en Nightmare Moon, sabía que intentarías hacerle esto a mi hermana Celestia así que antes de que tu poder me afectara yo misma me convertí en la yegua de la noche –

\- Eso es imposible – grito Hypnos intentando atacarla pero un escudo mágico se lo impidió.

\- Celestia yo no soy tu mayor fracaso… - dijo Luna aun convertida en Nightmare Moon mirando a su hermana mayor – En todo caso… fui yo la que fracase al dejarme llevar por mis celos, mis envidias y por el miedo de ser olvidada… Si alguien debe pedirte perdón… esa soy yo… –

\- No, no fue tu culpa… yo me deje llevar por el poder que me dieron y me volví ciega a tus problemas, de haber… de haberte escuchado nada de esto hubiera pasado… en parte fue mi culpa… -

\- En ese caso, creo que ambas somos culpables por no saber expresar lo que sentíamos una hacia la otra –

Dicho esto ambas se regalaron una sonrisa y se dieron otro abrazo.

\- ¡Pero ella es tu peor fracaso! – grito Hypnos con desesperación, aun incrédulo de que su plan fracasara.

\- En eso tienes razón Hypnos… ella fue mi peor fracaso… pero de los fracasos se aprende… sufrí por mil años… sola… llore cada noche por mi hermana, me culpe por muchos años… pero ahora entendí que… no fue del todo un fracaso – dijo poniéndose en pie - Durante mil años goberné sin ayuda… lleve el peso de un reino sobre mi hombros y eso me fortaleció… –

\- ¡NO! ¡ERES UN FRACASO COMO PRINCESA! ¡NO ERES NADA! – comenzó a gritar desesperadamente el llamado rey de las pesadillas.

\- Tienes razón como princesa soy un fracaso… pero mientras tenga a mi hermana junto a mí… mientras tenga a mis amigos junto a mí… no hay nada que no pueda hacer –

Fue entonces que detrás de Celestia una luz brillante se extendió por toda la habitación cambiando aquel sombrío lugar por un hermoso campo de flores, un bello cielo azul y el sol brillando en todo su esplendor…

Hypnos sentía como si su cuerpo ardiera obligándolo a dejar su forma de humo para volver a su forma física.

Luna también había vuelto a ser ella, la apariencia de Nightmare Moon se había ido, mejor dicho había vuelto a ser parte de Luna. Ambas hermanas se dieron un corto abrazo cuando escucharon detrás de ellas a Twilight y Cadance. Las dos princesas alicornio había logrado despertar y levantarse de su letargo, el miedo había desaparecido de sus cuerpos, más no los recuerdos de lo que paso…

\- ¡Twilight! ¡Cadance! – Dijo con alegría la princesa del sol – Me alegra que están bien –

\- A nosotras también nos alegra verlas – respondió Cadance.

\- Lo lamento tanto por mi culpa… -

\- No tiene nada de que disculparse princesa Luna – interrumpió Twilight - sabíamos en lo que nos metíamos al venir aquí – Twilight le regalo una sonrisa que alegro de inmediato a la princesa de la noche.

El rey de las pesadillas enfureció al ver que sus dos víctimas se habían liberado de su influencia. Lleno de cólera se arrojó contra las princesas, convertido en sombras, las cuatro alicornios lo esquivaron elevándose en el aire.

\- ¡Recuerden esto es solo un sueño! – grito Luna a las demás princesas.

Twilight recordó aquella vez que combatió contra el Tantabus, así que fue la primera en atacar con un rayo que dio de lleno contra el rey de las pesadillas quien emitió un rugido de dolor en cuanto el rayo lo toco.

Después le siguió Cadance, Luna y Celestia, las cuatro princesas mantenían sometido al rey de la pesadillas quien solo gritaba de dolor al ser atacado por los rayos mágicos de cada princesa.

\- ¡TONTAS! – Grito Hypnos - ¿Creen que han vencido? Esto aún no se termina –

\- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Esto se acaba aquí y ahora! – exclamo Luna mirando al rey de las pesadillas con cierto rencor.

\- ¡NO! ¡No lo permitiré! –

El cuerno de las cuatro princesas alicornio se ilumino aumentando el resplandor de aquel sitio, las princesas se elevaron unos metros en el aire.

Hypnos sentía como si su cuerpo se quemara, casi como la última vez que lucho contra Luna.

\- ¡Se terminó Hypnos! –

El intenso brillo domino por completo la habitación, Hypnos emitió un desgarrador alarido, cuando el resplandor mágico de las cuatro princesas combinadas se disipo, el rey de las pesadillas había desaparecido…

\- ¿Se terminó? – pregunto Cadance.

\- Eso parece – respondió Twilight flotando a su lado.

\- ¿Luna? – pregunto esta vez Celestia a su hermana menor.

Luna se quedó callada un momento, miro a las tres alicornios junto a ella…

\- Se terminó… - respondió ella regalándoles una sonrisa – Todos en el mundo real ya deben estar despertando en estos momentos –

\- ¡Que alegría! – Exclamo Cadance - ¿Quiere decir que ya no habrá más pesadillas? –

\- No – dijo secamente Luna, a lo que las otras princesas la miraron con cierta incertidumbre – No se puede escapar del miedo, vive en cada uno de nosotros… pero me encargare de que nadie más sufra de pesadillas, pues este es mi reino –

Las princesas notaron que sus cuerpos comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco…

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto un poco alarmada Twilight

\- Están despertando – respondió Luna – Las seguiré en un momento me asegurare de que todo en este lugar se encuentre bien -

\- Nos vemos del otro lado querida hermana – dijo Celestia antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera por completo…

-o-

\- Parece que las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad – decía Celestia mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Canterlot acompañada de Twilight y Cadance.

\- Así parece, nadie parece recordar con exactitud lo que paso – añadió Twilight – Eso parece lo mejor –

\- Shining Amor despertó diciendo que había tenido un sueño muy raro, me alegra que todo el imperio de Cristal se encuentren bien – dijo Cadance con alegría.

\- Fue gracias a Luna –

\- Por cierto princesa ¿Dónde está Luna? –

Celestia avanzo por el pasillo seguida de Twilight y Cadance, hasta una gran puerta que daba a la habitación de la princesa de la noche, abrió solo un poco la puerta con mucho cuidado intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

Adentro la princesa de la noche dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, su rostro reflejaba una gran tranquilidad.

\- Ha estado durmiendo desde que la traje del imperio de Cristal –

\- Tuvo una larga noche, será mejor dejarla dormir –

\- Dulces sueños hermanita – dicho esto Celestia cerró la puerta lentamente…

 **Fin…**


End file.
